Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush
:"The Final Rush redirects here. For other uses, see The Final Rush (disambiguation) :For the films based on the novel, see Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush is a 2005 superhero novel. It is the seventh and final novel in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. It was written by author Rita Christensen and released on June 25, 2005 in the United States3 and Australia.3 The book stars with 17 year old teenage hero wander boy, Danny Gorden and other teenage friends, Rebecca Henry, Alec Gutzwiller, Cory Berning and Jaquille Short and others defending deaths and family of the final year. It is the last adventure of Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman, Belle, as second appearance of Catman and Catgirl, and first appearance of Catboy.3 The Final Rush was their seventh and final battle of Catwoman and death of the characters and has been published in the United States3 and Australia.3 This book remains that it has several romance of the final year and several characters got killed in the book and characters like members of Jane Hoop Elementary were married raises their children Mayor and Miss. Watson's grandchildren, while Jane Hoop Elementary gang became a whole family, retiring as heroes forever. The book is the longest book into the series after the fourth, Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (2003).3 It is a sequel to Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. A two-part film adaptation was released with ''Part 1'' on November 2010, and ''Part 2'' on July 2011. Plot After the events from the last book, Dr. Catwoman with Friends and Family Shego Dalma, Shadow the Monkeyman, Belle Lamar, Catman and Catgirl were wondering around taking couple of years on a break. Meanwhile, Catgirl made a plan on Catwoman, using one of the powerful magical killing monsters "The Black Buzzers" rises that Catgirl releases from Catman's prison, as they returned to Cincinnati. The Black Buzzers were born as the goddess known as the legendary of "The Final Rush. Than, they rebuilt Catwoman's Base, after Catgirl, make out searching on "The Magic Ball", that it has returned. Catwoman travels in Catland, she starts taking The Magic Ball, search to make out of more Black Buzzers to kill the heroes. After the death of the city's Mayor, the city is now no longer as safe as they were before. Working for Jane Hoop Elementary, Danny learns with his teammates: Rebecca, Alec and the gang, as well training in the gym, fighting with dangerous levels of works out. Jaquille Short, Naudia Gorden, Stephanie Slaven and other start protecting everyone, but were attacked by Black Buzzers, they could start letting Danny, Alec and Rebecca to come back, but they would not, is because they were going to kill them. They'll have to defeat Catwoman once and for all to defend the world and their city of Cincinnati, to make a battle till death. The only way is they can do is to destroy The Final Rush, by finding all three of the most powerful objects - The First, The Magic Ball and The Crystal Power to give get the ultimate power to stop The Final Rush in Morphin the Power for The First, Turbo of Catland for The Magic Ball and Evan's World for The Crystal Power. Just as before they can get to Turbo fo Catland for The Crystal Power, they got the Magic Ball, till they got kidnapped by Catwoman, and they later escape without the Magic Ball, just after Danny and Catwoman both wished onto the Crystal Power, accidentally, which split into three pieces, which they will now search in four places - Cincinnati, Cincinnati Museum, King's Island and especially Jane Hoop Elementary Base. It than must be placed onto three main platforms of the Fountain Square in Cincinnati, to activate an ultimate power from thes sky. Later, ended up to the final battle. While, Catwoman was raising her own army, new born heroes - Morphin the Power, Cincinnati, the world and Jane Hoop Elementary Base is attacked, as well as Catwoman kills Goldenman with The Final Rush held to his chest and dies to the ground. Meanwhile, Danny caught all three of the powerful objects, he has the ultimate power and stabs Catwoman in the heart with the powerful lighting bolt sword and dies as well as one of her family and friends. As soon as Catwoman dies, they destroyed Catwoman's Base and the gang mourn on Goldenman. 10 years later, Danny and Rebecca both got married, as well as Alec and Naudia, Cory and Stephanie raising their children. Another years later, Alice and Hunter got married. Meanwhile, the superheroes grow up and officially retired protecting the world. However, when they'll be more attack happening in the future, Alice and Hunter continues on, with the gangs' children used them to protect the world, and will keep on going for the future. Characters Pre-production Development Project On January 25, 2002, after finishing writting her fifth book, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, Chritensen discovered her article reason to build more of her Jane Hoop books. She official called it Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Season, but on December 30, 2003, Christensen changed a title to Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, when he begins publishing on her birthday on 5 September 2004, Christensen finished by the new years on 1 January 2005. Publishing history Christensen begins writting of her book on 5 September 2004, the day is on Christensen's birthday, she says "I so Always start writting for this new book, I begin writting, about that how it would be the end of Jane Hoop Elementary, I write on my birthday". She continues "I thought to hate those nasty asty villains of the poor children, so I can write a story this time when the young kids killed one of those nasty asty villains, they will be a shamed for their annoying behavior". Christensen feels that she can write that there were the lot of attack in that book. Christensen can also write about romance and she says "OMG, I can figure my idea that there are many of romance for the children and even villains, but I think that the villains are still nasty annoying people of the Fantasy World." Christensen finished publishing at the end of 2004, before the new years, finally figures "My favorite characters will never provide to fight against evil again, only thing she can still write that new evil is coming soon." Pages Edit Christensen writes her novel from her birthday on February 14, 2004 to December 31, 2004, just on 10 months that she is writting to do her job. She writes at least 700 pages long. And she write with 25 chapters into this book, she made the longest book in the Jane Hoop Elementary series. And Christensen also say about that book "It is the best and longest adventure yet at all-time everyone can figure a speech, and to journey about their favorite characters became a family." She released it in the United States on June 2005, but didn't published in the United Kingdom until June 24,2006, Australia on June 2, 2007, and Africa until June 21, 2008, just 4 years after the US's release in 2005. Timelines :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary timelines *2011 - During the beginning till the battle through almost a year *2013 - After years of the villains death and characters caught married *2017 - Alice and Hunter married, just set over 24 years over Jane Hoop Elementary Publication and reception Critical response The Baltimore Sun critic's, Stephanie Watson praised the franchise, "classic truthful memories".1 She noted that this book was "more dangerous, scarier and sometimes funny than the previous novels, and had even more action, battle, violence and romance as well."1 The Times Rebecca Isam writes about the novel and praised: "taking enough action, Christensen is all the way on into childrens' fantasies to believe in yourself, no matter what we got."1 Sales Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush sets its' actual selling for the first 24 hours. The book made its' official and successful copies of 800,000 copies pre-ordered.1 On its' opening day, the sales were at 11.5 million copies in the United States, which it is a record.1 As of June 2006, the book sold a worldwide total sales of 57 million.1 It hold the record for two years until it was broken by J. K. Rowling's seventh and final novel, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Film adaptations :Main articles: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 A two-part film adaptation for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush were directed by Gary Ross. Part 1 was released on November 12, 2010 and Part 2 on July 8, 2011. Filming begins in January 16, 2009,3 set to filmed in Cincinnati, Ohio, and scheduled to wrap for at least 250 days.3 On June 25, 2010, the film wrapped up filming leading ten years of working on film franchise to be over with.1 Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin, who reprised their roles, filmed their scenes on the last day of filming which end ten years of their work of the entire film franchise. As to shot for 250 days, the film took 480 days to complete. Part 1 ended on Chapter 12, where Catwoman gains superabilities from The Magic Ball. Ross described Part 1 a "treasure hunting film", and Part 2 "an action packed film". Editions Bloomsbury (United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, South Africa, etc.) *ISBN 0-7475-9105-9 Hardcover 3 *ISBN 0-7475-9106-7 Hardcover (adult edition) 3 *ISBN 0-7475-9107-5 Hardcover (special edition) 3 Scholastic (United States, etc.) *ISBN 0-545-01022-5 Hardcover 3 *ISBN 0-545-02937-6 Deluxe Hardcover; Raincoast (Canada, etc. - Same as Bloomsbury editions) 3 *ISBN 1551929767 Hardcover 3 *ISBN 1551929783 Hardcover (adult edition) 3 Anniversary On June 25, 2015, it will mark the tenth annivesary of the book's release as well as the series finale. Future Christensen discover not to write more books about Jane Hoop Elementary anymore. She can discover to write a spin-off, and new villains, when she can dicover that Catwoman can be undead became a ghost start haunting and came back to live to kill Jane Hoop Elementary, and therefore she will not make anymore of them, neither that there were new heroes of the Jane Hoop Elementary's children were being, nearly from the repappearing of The First. But Christensen wouldn't feel compare to write about the return of Catwoman, she don't let to write more in the series, because she don't won't to write too much information about Jane Hoop Elementary in the series. But Christensen made a plan she will be making more spin-off books. As like, announced one of the book will be created itself as a film, not just a direct-to-video spin-off, a feature film spin-off. On October 2008, she book was planned, she will be creating more spin-off for the series, her idea she begins in 2008,3 for a mid 2009 publish.3 She planed to start creating for a new spin-off 2011,3 to publish for June,3 and will be providing to create a spin-off for the film. Christensen signed up for a spin-off theatrical movie.3 Christensen's spin-off book is Heroes Forever: The New Beginning, which she has set for publishing on October 17, 2009. The pages are 102 pages long and the story is going to be about the Jane Hoop Elementary's children as superheroes just as before the grow up and start facing off with their villain, the very new villain into the fantasy world. On October 17, 2010, Christensen reports that she may apperently write a new book of the series. She said that it will be featuring with new characters as superheroes right after the main Jane Hoop Elementary's replacement setting years after the event seventh book. She stated that she's "not ready to quit Jane Hoop Elementary yet." On November 11, 2016, the film version of the book will be theatrical released as part of the planned trilogy of the Jane Hoop Elementary spin off franchise. The second film is dated for November 10, 2017 followed by third and final for November 9, 2018. References #^ Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m. BBC News. Retrieved on 2007-07-27 #^ The Libation Bearers is the second in a trilogy of tragedies called The Oresteia. See Oresteia#The Libation Bearers. The quotation's wording depends on the translation used — Rowling used the Robert Fagles translation published by Penguin Classics. #^ More Fruits of Solitude is the second part of the work Fruits of Solitude (1682), a collection of aphorisms published by William Penn. The full Penn quote used in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is the last four lines of the aphorism titled Union of Friends. #^ a b Brown, Jen. "Finished Potter? Rowling tells what happened next.", MSNBC, 2007-07-25. Retrieved on 2007-07-26. #^ a b c d e f "Online Chat Transcript", Bloomsbury Publishing, 2007-07-31. Retrieved on 2007-07-31. #^ Toler, Lindsay. "Rowling Answers Fans' Final Questions", Associated Press. Retrieved on 2007-07-30. #^ a b "Rowling Answers Fans' Final Questions", MSN Entertainment, 2007-07-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-31. #^ "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay", BBC News, 2007-10-20. Retrieved on 2007-10-21. #^ Larson, Susan. "New Orleans students give Rowling a rousing welcome", The Times-Picayune, 2007-10-18. Retrieved on 2007-10-18. #^ J.K.Rowling Official Site. News Archive. Retrieved on 2007-04-23. #^ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Bloomsbury Publishing (2006-12-21). Retrieved on 2006-12-21. #^ Harry Potter: Shrieking Shack Poll. Scholastic. Retrieved on 2007-08-18. #^ Harry Potter. scholastic. Retrieved on 2007-05-25. #^ USA open book tour. Retrieved on 2007-06-15. #^ Scholastic to Host 'Harry Potter Place'. Scholastic (2007-06-26). Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ Laminated Harry Potter Deathly Hallows 7 Snape Bookmark (2007-06-26). Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ "Rowling in Madeleine poster plea", BBC News, 2007-07-16. Retrieved on 2007-07-17. #^ Cornwell, Tim (2007-02-03). Finish or bust — J.K. Rowling's unlikely message in an Edinburgh hotel room. The Scotsman. Retrieved on 2007-03-29. #^ "Rowling reacts to Potter's end", USA Today, Associated Press, 2007-02-06. Retrieved on 2007-07-21. #^ "One-on-one interview with J.K. Rowling" (reprint), ITV, 2005-07-17. Retrieved on 2007-06-16. #^ Rowling, J. K. (2004-03-15). Progress on Book Six. J. K. Rowling Official Site. Retrieved on 2006-12-23. #^ ""Rowling to kill two in final book"", BBC News, 2006-06-27. Retrieved on 2007-07-25. #^ J.K.Rowling Official Site. J K Rowling (14 May 2007). Retrieved on 2007-05-18. #^ 10 million pounds to guard 7th Harry Potter book. Rediff (16 July 2007). Retrieved on 2007-07-16. #^ Editor Says 'Deathly Hallows' Is Unleakable. MTV Overdrive (video) (July 17, 2007). Retrieved on 2007-07-19. #^ There was speculation that some shops would break the embargo and distribute copies of the book early, as the penalty imposed for previous installments — that the distributor would not be supplied with any further copies of the series — would no longer be a deterrent.Potter embargo 'could be broken'. BBC News (12 July 2007). Retrieved on 2007-07-17. #^ "Official: Two Parts for "Deathly Hallows" Movie, David Yates to Direct Both Films", The LA Times, 2008-03-12. Retrieved on 2008-03-12. External links *Official Jane Hoop Elementary website Category:2000s novels Category:Superhero novels Category:2005 novels Category:Sequel novels Category:Jane Hoop Elementary books